Dreams Don't Last Forever
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Hinamori Amu is just your average school girl, that is, if average meant having four shugo chara! Still, she can’t be her true self yet. Even though that is the thing she wants the most… But now Easter has a new plan! Will Amu be able to defeat them?
1. Love Song Pink

**Hi! Thank you for reading this!  
I haven't decided the pairing yet, but I think I'm almost sure about it.  
So, now a little about it: I am naming the chapters after songs, and I pick the song that is most fitting to the chapter. I'll also put around two or three sentences at the beginning of the chapter that fits it. This doesn't mean I own that song, got it?  
I was inspired to do this when I listened to a song and thought: 'wow, I can use this and then put _that_ in the story!' (I thought of a new idea at that time, but it'll be a while until I can actually use that idea...) and it'll give you a good idea what to listen to while reading the chapter.  
Well, I'll say some more after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor do I own any of the characters in it. I also do not own the song Love Song (by Pink)**

**Chapter 1: Love Song**

_I've never written a love song that didn't end in tears.  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song, if you can place my fears_

The school bells rang, and everyone hurried to their classroom.

"Hinamori-san! Good morning!" Tadase greeted Amu.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu blushed.

"Good morning cla-" their teacher, Nikaidou Yuu, started to say but fell down, flat on his face. Like any other day. But the class laughed anyway.

As soon as Nikaidou-sensei started the lesson the children in the class stopped laughing. Some listened, some talked to each other, and some just stared in front of themselves. And Amu, Amu just doodled a little in her notebook, while listening to the teacher explaining some stuff about x and y, and how you can find them. Amu already understood it, so she began working on her homework, since it was a lot and she didn't want to spend all her free time working on it.

**~*~after school~*~**

"Amu-chan! School is finally over!" Ran skipped around in the air.

"Yeah! Finally!" Amu smiled. She started walking to the park, since she was bored and she had no duties for the guardians. They had already finished all the work they had to do the day before that. And, she also already finished her homework for the next day in school.

Five minutes later she arrived in the park. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and let her hand hang in the water, looking at the glimmering coins that were in it. It was still summer, it was only just September, so there were a lot of people. Speaking of September, there were only two weeks left before Amu's birthday.

'_Hmm… I hope Tadase-kun will get me something.' _Amu thought, while smiling.

"Amu-chan, what are you thinking about, desu?" Suu asked her.

"She must be thinking about the prince." Miki said.

"Stop that! I-I'm going to get some ice-cream."

Amu walked to the ice-cream cart and got a chocolate-flavored ice-cream horn, since chocolate was one of her favorite flavors. Then, she walked back and sat down on the edge of the fountain again. But when she wanted to begin eating her ice-cream, she saw that someone else was also licking it.

"I-Ikuto?!?" Amu blushed ten shades of red.

"What? You don't want to share your ice-cream with me? It is such a hot day, and you know that chocolate is my favorite." Ikuto smirked.

"W-wha?! P-pervert! " Amu threw her ice-cream at Ikuto and walked away, while trying to maintain her 'cool and spicy' posture.

'_H-how dare he do that?!? T-that was an indirect kiss!' _Amu thought.

"Amu-chan, are you okay, desu?" Suu asked her.

"That was so mean of him! You almost kissed! Your first kiss is supposed to be with the prince!" Ran said.

"…" Amu didn't say anything. She just walked home.

When she got home, she immediately went to her room. When she got there she finally said something.

"That stupid Ikuto! He really almost kissed me! I can't believe he just did that!" Amu went on for some time, until she finally calmed down.

Amu looked outside and noticed it was already getting dark.

"Amu-chan! Dinner is ready!" She heard her mother call.

Amu walked downstairs, and sat down at the table.

"Look at my newest masterpiece!" Her father said while showing the rest of the family a picture of Ami singing.

"Oh, how cute!" Amu's mother said. "Oh, but never mind that, it's time for Nobuko-sensei's fortune telling program!" She turned on the television.

"Yes, I can see… to those born under the sign of Aquarius, you will have good luck in love." You could hear coming from the television.

'_That psychic again? And now she is doing horoscopes?' _Amu thought _'But, Rima will have good luck in love? I wonder what my horoscope is.'_

"But, those born under the sign of Libra, you will have bad luck, so don't do anything too reckless. Someone close to you may get in trouble, but if you keep on doing your best, something good might come your way."

'_W-what? Bad luck!?' _Amu began panicking.

"Oh, Amu-chan, you got bad luck!" Her mother said.

"L-like I care!" Amu got up and walked away from the table. "Thanks for the food."

When she sat down on her bed, Amu sighed.

"Daiya," Amu held Daiya's egg in her hand, "When will you hatch again? Life is so boring now; I wish it would just change. If you were here, would it be less boring?"

Suddenly, Amu felt something move inside the egg. But it stopped as quickly as it began.

"Amu-chan, I think Daiya just moved! Maybe she'll hatch soon!" Ran said cheerfully. "So, cheer up!"

"Yes, Amu-chan, so smile, desu!" Suu added, smiling, and Miki smiled too.

"Yes, maybe." Amu smiled and went to sleep.

_"Amu-chan," _A voice called out to her.

"_Amu-chan," _The voice said again.

Amu opened her eyes to see her yellow chara floating in front of her. "Daiya? You hatched?" She said, surprised.

"_You wished for it, right?" _Daiya said. _"But, are you sure that you want this? Wishes don't get granted for nothing, you'll have to give something in return. Are you willing to do that, without even knowing what it is?"_

"Y-yes! Of course! I'm so glad you're back, Daiya! I missed you so much!"

"_Amu-chan," _Daiya said in a worried tone, _"Amu-chan, you have to be careful with what you wish for…"_

_  
_Amu opened her eyes again, but when she looked around she didn't see Daiya anymore.

"A dream?"

**Thank you for reading!  
Now, about the song choice for this chapter... I thought it would be a good start, and it somehow fits the story.  
Now, please review and I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!  
(I don't know when I'll update again, because sometimes I don't have any inspiration. And by sometimes I mean almost all of the time. And I also have school! But, reviewing helps! *hint hint* So please press that button down there- no that one in the upright corner, the one that says 'review this story/chapter! Just click it and leave a review! Did it? Yes? Here, have an... invisible cookie!)**


	2. Everytime we Touch Cascada

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I didn't have any inspiration, and was just too lazy.  
I don't own Shugo Chara!, nor any of its characters, nor the song I used for this chapter title.  
For those who forgot what happened in the last chapter (I know I would), here's a recap:  


* * *

**

_"Amu-chan," _A voice called out to her.

_"Amu-chan," _The voice said again.

Amu opened her eyes to see her yellow chara floating in front of her. "Daiya? You hatched?" She said, surprised.

_"You wished for it, right?" _Daiya said. _"But, are you sure that you want this? Wishes don't get granted for nothing, you'll have to give something in return. Are you willing to do that, without even knowing what it is?"_

"Y-yes! Of course! I'm so glad you're back, Daiya! I missed you so much!"

_"Amu-chan," _Daiya said in a worried tone, _"Amu-chan, you have to be careful with what you wish for…"_

_  
_Amu opened her eyes again, but when she looked around she didn't see Daiya anymore.

"A dream?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everytime we touch**

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

"…an! Amu-chan! Wake up!" Amu opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at her alarm clock and was suddenly wide awake.

"No way! It didn't ring! And it's already this late? I'm going to be late for school!" she started panicking, waking up Ran, Miki and Suu.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked her, still half-asleep.

"I'm going to be late for school! And what if…", she suddenly stopped in her tracks, "…what if Tadase-kun will be disappointed in me?"

"Well, if you don't want that to happen, you'll have to get dressed quickly." Miki said.

"Yeah! Good luck, Amu-chan, go! Go!" Ran cheered her on.

Amu managed to put her clothes on quickly and left her room with her shugo chara, leaving Daiya's egg behind.

The egg opened a little, and Daiya peered through the little opening.

"_It looks like it has begun…" _she whispered in a somewhat melancholic voice, and closed her eyes again.

**~*~**

I'm off!", Amu said as she hurried off to school, "Ran! Chara change, okay?"

"Okay, Amu-chan!", She waved her pompoms in the air, "Hop, step, jump!" The cross hairpin in Amu's hair turned into a heart shape as she suddenly started dashing in the direction of the school, hoping she would still make it in time.

**~*~**

Amu sighed as she packed her schoolbag. She had been on time, thanks to Ran. But it had still been a long day.

When she was done packing her schoolbag she started walking towards the Royal Garden. But before she could enter, she saw a black egg floating in the direction of the park.

"An X-egg!", Ran yelped in surprise, "Amu-chan, we should go after it!"

"Okay!" She dropped her bag, the contents she had just carefully packed falling out, and started running.

When she arrived at the park, she immediately started searching for the egg, but after ten minutes she still hadn't found it yet. She was about to give up when she heard it. She turned around and saw that the X-egg was floating there. It looked somewhat surprised.

"Ran! Come on!", Amu made some strange movements with her hands in front of the Humpty Lock and cried out: "My own heart, unlock!"

She was suddenly surrounded by a pink light, and when it disappeared she was no longer in her school uniform, but she was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit.

"Chara-nari! Amulet Heart!"

But as soon as she finished her transformation, the X-egg also hatched. And what was inside of it was unlike any other X-chara she had seen before, because instead of a red X this one had a golden X on its head.

"What's that, desu?" Suu said.

"Heart Rod!", Amu said as the said item appeared in her hand, "Spiral Heart!" She twirled the rod around and then threw it at the dark chara. But the chara simply deflected it, without any trouble.

"It's stronger than a normal X-chara…" Miki said.

"_What should we do, Amu-chan?" _Ran 'said'.

"Maybe you should try purifying it, desu…" Suu suggested.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a try…", Amu said, "Negative Heart", She made a heart shape with her hands and pointed it at the X-chara, "Lock o-"

But before she could even think of finishing her attack, the X-chara decided it was its turn to attack now and sent a blast of dark-colored energy at Amu, launching her into the air.

Amu closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact of the fall, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that Ikuto had caught her.

"Nice outfit, _Amu_." He smirked.

"I-Ikuto!", Amu's face turned red, "L-let me down! Pervert!" She said as she tried to get down.

"Aw, but I just saved you…", Ikuto pouted, "Don't I get a reward, _Amu_?"

Amu blushed even more as she struggled to get out of Ikuto's arms. When he finally let go, she turned her back to him and said: "I-I could have made it by myself! I don't need your help!" She then looked at the X-chara and continued: "And anyway, it's not like you defeated that X-chara." She then mumbled to herself: _"And what's wrong with that chara? It's way too strong to be a normal one…"_

"Then, how about I help you defeat it?" Ikuto asked her.

"… Okay. Then, you should distract it while I'll try to purify it again." Amu answered him. "Negative Heart:" She made a heart shape with her hands again while Ikuto jumped away to the other side of the X-chara, "Lock on!" Ikuto faked an attack on the X-chara, who deflected that attack just as easily as it had Amu's attacks. "Open Heart!" And this time the attack did hit. Amu sighed in relief as the purified egg flew away. She undid her chara-nari, but, as she was about to walk away, she saw that there were more of those X-chara surrounding them, about a dozen.

"There are more of them?!?" Amu yelled in surprise.

"Amu-chan! Let's fight them!" Ran said.

"Y-yes!" But as she got ready to do another chara-nari with Ran, three X-chara surrounded her shugo chara so that she couldn't. The others started to attack Amu and Ikuto.

"Kyaa!" Amu got hit by an attack and, unable to defend herself at all, was flung towards a tree.

"Amu-chan!" The trio of shugo chara tried to escape the X-chara's clutches, but failed. They could only watch as some of the X-chara teamed up and started attacking Amu together. They sent an attack at Amu, but Ikuto quickly jumped in front of her, the attack hitting him instead of her.

"Ikuto!" But Amu didn't have any time; the X-chara were getting ready to attack again. This time the attack launched her into the air and she landed rather painfully. "Ow…" She got up, but quickly lowered her head again to dodge an attack. _How am I ever going to defeat it? _she thought.

"_Amu." _A voice sounded inside Amu's head.

"Daiya?" She recognized the voice, and looked around to see if she could spot the yellow egg anywhere.

"_Amu, don't worry. _You_'ll be fine. They can't hurt _you_." _The egg appeared in front of Amu, and opened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" Daiya giggled. "Anyway, do you really think this is the time to ask questions? Don't you think we have to defend ourselves?" She moved sideward quickly, the attack that was meant for her hitting Amu.

"Yeah!" She got up and closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened her eyes again, she said in a serious tone: "My own heart, unlock!" A yellow light, coming from the Humpty Lock, surrounded her. As soon as the light faded, another attack surged in her direction.

"Tinkle Shield!" Stars appeared in front of her, defending her from the attack. She headed for Ikuto, and saw his chara-nari had already undone itself. "Ikuto!" But he didn't open his eyes. She didn't have time to contemplate this, seeing that the X-chara were all teaming up, also the ones that had previously been holding Ran, Miki and Suu captive.

"What is wrong with them? Why are they so strong?!" She tried to defend herself from an attack that was even stronger than the last one, but it managed to hit her. She quickly regained her concentration, and dodged a second one.

"How is this possible? I… I don't know what to do! And Ikuto isn't waking up…" She said, to no one in particular. It was clear to anyone that she was starting to panic. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I need to focus. But what can I do?" Her eyes started to water, but she blinked it away as she dodged yet another attack.

"There's nothing I can do by myself, not against so many X-chara…" She looked at Ikuto, who still wasn't moving. "But, I have to try!" She raised her voice. "I'm not the type to give up, certainly not! I have to try my best. Even if I'm alone, even if I'm a girl, I need to. For me, for everyone!" She closed her eyes and raised her arms. She opened them again and shouted: "Shooting Star Shower!" Stars started moving around, finding its origin out of thin air, and moved towards the group of dark chara. The crosses on their head broke and their purified eggs floated away.

Amu smiled, knowing she did good. Suddenly, her surroundings started spinning in front of her eyes. She could hear footsteps approaching her, but only saw blackness surrounding her as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! I hope I can update sooner this time. But I don't really want to write what happens next... *cries***


End file.
